Our Story : We Care
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun sakit, dan calon dokter Changmin memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa Kyuhyun telah "hamil". Lalu siapa ayahnya? "Thehun berthakti kalau Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung pernah berhubungan thex"


**Our Story : Genius and Idiot**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao****. Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun sakit, dan calon dokter Changmin memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa Kyuhyun telah "hamil". Lalu siapa ayahnya? "Thehun berthakti kalau Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung pernah berhubungan thex"**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Pagi yang indah di kediaman keluarga Kim. Dengan roti bakar yang super enak buatan Ryeowook—ibu dua anak bertubuh mungil yang masih terlihat cantik—dan segelas susu buatan Kibum, sang kakak. Ada yang bertanya mengapa Kibum yang terkenal selalu bangun terlambat itu kini sudah bergabung di meja makan padahal waktu belum menunjukkan lima belas menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi?

Tandai ini, sebagai sekedar informasi!

Kibum cinta uang, uang adalah segalanya untuknya.

Waktu adalah uang—itu kata bijak favoritnya.

Menurut kesimpulannya, Kibum tidak suka waktu berharganya yang lebih baik mengumpulkan tenaga demi mengumpulkan uang harus di buang dengan duduk diam di kursinya dan mendengar celotehan nyaris tak berguna milik Changmin, rengekkan Tao tentang betapa lucunya panda yang ia tonton di Youtube hampir seratus dua puluh ribu kali, atau umpatan umpatan manis Kyuhyun tentang betapa ia benci pada Kim Myungsoo yang selalu anggar kekayaan.

Kembali ke topik!

Lalu untuk apa Kim Kibum yang selalu memegang kata cinta uangnya, berada di atas kursi meja makan dengan pakaian seragam lengkap sudah duduk membantu ibunya menyiapkan segelas susu dan kopi untuknya dan adiknya—yang mulia Oh Sehun?

"UMMAAAAAA… KIBUM HYUNG MENGHILANG!" teriak Sehun dari lantai dua. Remaja yang sudah duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA itu memang suka membuat kepala Kibum berdenyut. Sehun itu terlalu banyak bicara di banding bertindak. "UMMAAAA!" Sehun kembali berteriak lebay.

Suara derap langkah—yang merupakan salah satu peraturan yang sangat dilarang Kibum terdengar, Kibum hanya menghela nafas. Adiknya memang luar biasa dan kalau bisa ia ingin memohon pada Tuhan saja agar ia boleh mengganti adiknya dengan yang lain.

"KIBUM HYUNG MENGHILANG DARI KAMARNYA UMMA, APA JANGAN JANGAN KIBUM HYUNG DI CULIK ALIEN ATAU ATAU ATAU ATAU KIBUM HYUNG TIDUR THAMBIL BERJALAN HINGGA IA THAMPAI DI TEMPAT HYUNA NUNA?" Kibum selalu mengingatkan agar Sehun berbicara cepat tapi tidak secepat ini demi menutupi cadel "S" yang begitu kentara itu. Kibum juga mengingatkan agar Sehun bisa berbicara keras dan lantang tapi tidak usah sampai berteriak seperti ini. Kibum hanya manusia biasa dan ia tak pernah puas dengan hasil 'kerja keras' Sehun sepertinya.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh sedikit, ia menunjuk Kibum yang duduk di kursi di meja makan dengan dagunya. "Eh? Ada apa dengan dagu umma? Ini thedang keadaan darurat umma" Sehun masih terlihat panik dengan hipotesanya sendiri.

Kibum berdehem, ia sediki menepuk meja. Sehun melirik ke arah Kibum. "HO! BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU BITHA ADA DI THINI HYUNG?" Ingatkan Kibum untuk benar benar menukar adiknya ini dengan orang lain. Heboh dan itu bukan gaya Kibum.

"Telepati" jawab Kibum singkat dan Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kibum. Jarang jarang anaknya yang serius itu bisa bercanda. Meski harus diakui itu garing.

"SEHUUUUUUUNNNNN! APA TUGAS RUMAHMU DARI MISS HYORIN SUDAH SELESAI? AKU LIHAT!" sosok hitam muncul dari arah pintu rumah, melenggang masuk dengan derap langkah kaki yang seperti kuda. Seperti rumahnya sendiri, tapi begitulah mereka semua menganggap Jongin atau Kai—teman sejak kecil Sehun.

Kepala Kibum sudah hampir saja berasap, ia menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. Sebentar lagi ramadhan.

"Lho, Kibum hyung? Ehh—" wajah Jongin memucat. "BA—BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERADA DI SINI HYUNG? APA INI ARWAHMU? SEHUN KAU BISA MELIHAT KIBUM HYUNG DISINI?" pekik Jongin heboh.

Baiklah—

Kibum merasa ia menarik kata hatinya soal menukar adik. Ia tak ingin Tuhan malah memberikan adik sejenis Jongin. Jika itu terjadi Kibum berjanji ia akan menabrakkan dirinya di tengah jalan setelah sebelumnya mendepositokan seluruh tabungannya dan juga memasukkan data dirinya di asuransi terdekat agar ibunya tidak menderita.

"Aku manusia, hitam" Kibum berbicara.

"HWAAAAAA! DIA BERBICARA!"

Kibum rasanya ingin membuat Hastag BunuhSajaAku. Moodnya kembali hilang, padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk menemui Gain, idolanya yang setelah ia pindah fandom.

%ika. Zordick%

"SHIM CHANGMIIIIINNNN!" suara indah bak auman harimau Sumatera khas Jaejoong terdengar menggema di seluruh rumah keluarga Shim. Yunho yang masih menikmati kopinya tampak santai—berhubungan karena telinganya yang di sumpal dengan earphone sambil mendengarkan lagu Mirotic – TVXQ. Ia merasa jiwa mudanya meningkat.

"I catch youuuu~~ under my skin!" entah lirik yang didendangkan oleh Yunho itu benar atau salah, ia hanya suka menyanyi dengan suara seadanya. Bagaimana pun ia sedikit melupakan cita citanya terdahulu yang menginginkan menjadi boyband—ia sangat tergila gila pada Sinhwa—dan memutuskan menjadi dokter karena istri tercintanya.

Yunho tak menyesal.

Ia harusnya sangat bersyukur, dengan begini hidupnya begitu ramai.

Changmin kini terlihat berlari mengintari meja dengan Jaejoong yang masih betah mengejarnya dengan spatula di tangannya. Kadang Yunho merasa akan sangat keren jika ia mengambil video cameranya dan mengabadikan moment bahagia—menurutnya—ini. Tapi sepertinya dengan tingkah kesadisan Jaejoong dan kelebayan seorang Changmin, sepertinya dunia akan salah paham kalau sedang terjadi Kekerasan terhadap anak atau malah perang dunia.

"Papa~~" Changmin mulai mengadu dan Yunho terlalu malas menjadi penengah hari ini.

Bets—

Dan suara tinggi sang magnae TVXQ dalam lagu Mirotic tersebut hilang begitu saja. Yunho menatap horror pada kabel earphonenya yang telah di potong dengan sangat sadis oleh istri tercintanya. "Boo~ lihatlah earphoneku ini, kau tega sekali" Yunho memelas.

"Jangan ajari yang tidak tidak pada anakmu Shim Yunho! Lihat, dia tidur dengan menggunakan earphone meniru gayamu!"

Jadilah Yunho kembali menghela nafas. "Ya ya ya… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Boo~ ada bau hangus"

"OH TIDAK! TELUR CEPLOKKU!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"NOOOO! JATAH MAKANKU!" Sahut Changmin dengan suara tinggi melengkingnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi yang indah menurut Tao.

Dan akan selalu indah bagi pecinta panda kita tercinta yang selalu terlihat unyu—meski sangar.

Ia kini duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar di ruangan makan. Tao dengan pakaian seragam SMAnya meski tak ketinggalan aksesoris pandanya. Ia memeluk boneka pandanya, menatap penuh minat pada nasi natto berbentuk kepala panda di hadapannya.

"Pagi Didi!" Tao mengucapkan salam pada salah satu ayahnya—Kwon Ji Young atau pria yang lebih sering di pagi G-Dragon itu dengan senyum cerianya. Rasa kantuk hilang begitu saja dari pria itu, ia membalas senyum buah hatinya dan duduk di kursi utama—mengingat dia kepala keluarga.

"Pagi baby Tao" Ji Young selalu suka mengacak rambut Tao dan membuat pipi Tao mengembung.

"Pagi baby Tao, pagi dear" Top—artis papan atas yang kini menjabat sebagai ayah kedua Tao itu mengecup bibir Ji Young singkat kemudian mengecup pipi Tao. "Tidur mu nyenyak baby?"

Tao mengangguk penuh semangat, Top selalu merasa harinya sangat indah ketika melihat buah hatinya tersebut. Meski bukan anaknya, Tao selalu menjadi mentari dalam hidupnya. Top kemudian mengambil sendok di dekat piring Tao, memulai kebiasaannya menyuapi anak manja itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Sementara itu—

Di mansion Super mewah milik keluarga Cho. Seorang anak masih betah bergelung di balik selimutnya. Sang kepala pelayan menatap penuh kekhawatiran sang tuan muda bak pangeran modern itu. "Apa tuan muda belum bangun juga?"

Tiga orang maid yang terbiasa membangunkan Kyuhyun itu menggeleng lemah. Sejujurnya hati mereka juga sama khawatirnya. Jika biasanya mereka khawatir akan di pecat, tapi kali ini mereka lebih takut dengan kondisi tuan muda mereka yang tak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa beliau ngambek lagi?" Tanya Edward—sang kepala pelayan.

"Tuan muda bahkan tidak mau bicara" ujar salah satu maid hampir terisak.

Edward memutuskan, meskipun lancing. Ia menarik selimut Kyuhyun, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan nafas tersenggal. "Tuan muda! Tuan muda! Anda kenapa?" seluruh manusia di ruangan itu terlihat panik.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya salah satu maid. Ia memegang kepala Kyuhyun, panas langsung menyengat tangannya. "Sangat panas Tuan"

"Tu—Tuan, maaf mengganggu. Tuan Changmin sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Beliau mau mengajak Tuan muda untuk berangkat bersama" jelas salah satu pelayan lelaki lain memasuki kamar.

"Changmin? Bukankah Shim Changmin anak dari Dokter Shim yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Edward entah pada siapa. "Persilahkan dia masuk melihat tuan muda!"

"Baik tuan"

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Changmin dengan wajah cerianya sudah muncul di depan pintu. "Esmeralda~~ akang datang sayang!" teriak Changmin.

Seluruh maid membungkukkan tubuh mereka cepat. "Lho, Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tanya Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur besar dan mewah Kyuhyun. Ia memegang dahi Kyuhyun. "Panas" gumamnya.

"Ambilkan baskom dengan air, ganti pakaian Kyuhyun kemudian belikan obat ini" Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, menulis _Paracetamol _dan _Amoxilin_ di sana. Dia menyerahkan pada pelayan pria yang tadi mengantarnya masuk. Para maid dan Edward cepat tanggap. Mereka langsung melakukan perintah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dengan telaten Changmin mengompres dahi Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya lupa kalau ia harus sekolah hari ini. Sepertinya bolos sehari tidak akan ada masalah demi sahabat baiknya itu. Ia juga tak lupa mengirim SMS pada Tao.

_Tao, my princess. Pangeranmu ini sedang merawat Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit. Jadi kami tidak bisa datang ke sekolah. Lakukan sesuatu agar absensi ku tidak alpha. _

SEND

Tak lama kemudian muncul balasan. Changmin berani bertaruh kalau Tao manisnya itu pasti sudah panic duluan jika di suruh berbohong dan mengadu pada Kibum. Jadi sekarang pasti Kibum yang akan membalas.

_Menjijikkan. Kyuhyun sakit aku bisa buatkan surat sakitnya. Bagaimana denganmu?_

Bahkan isinya hanya yang penting saja. Kibum memang tidak bisa diajak berbalas pantun. Changmin menarikan tangannya di atas layar smartphonenya itu. Membalas sms singkat Kibum melalui ponsel Tao.

_Buatkan juga satu untukku, please! Adinda sayangku cintaku belahan jiwaku, kumohon. Kau lah segalanya di dunia ini. Ketika ini semua selesai, aku akan kembali ke pelukanmu sayang. _

SEND

Di seberang sana, Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Tao terlihat bingung dengan sms Changmin yang bisa di bilang, paragraph deduktif. Sesuatu yang penting itu hanya di satu kalimat pertama selanjutnya nyaris tidak penting.

_Alasannya?_

Changmin memutar otaknya. Dia rasanya ingin mencubiti pipi Kibum yang memiliki wajah datar saja. Ini terlalu singkat, bahkan Changmin bisa menghitung berapa karakter yang di ketik oleh Kibum. Bisa dikatakan selain pelit dan kikir kata serta ekspresi, Kibum juga kikir dalam mengetik sms padahal bukan menggunakan pulsanya.

_Ayolah, Bum. Katakan saja aku lumpuh, aku sekarat, atau apapun itu yang bisa menyingkirkan huruf "a" dari absenku. _

SEND

Jika Kibum berada di hadapannya sekarang, Changmin rasanya ingin menyembah Kibum. Apalagi ketika membaca balasan Kibum.

_K_

Bajingan!

Sialan!

Keparat!

Apakah Kibum hanya menghargai dirinya dengan satu huruf? K artinya Key atau ok. Apa salahnya Kibum membalas dengan kata "Baiklah" atau "Oke Shim Changmin" atau "Siip… siip… aku mengerti" atau apapun yang panjang asal jangan "K" itupun tanpa tanda titik di akhir.

Hastag PrayForChangmin pun boleh.

%ika. Zordick%

Para maid berganti gantian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Bukan demi mengecek keadaan sang tuan muda. Melainkan mengarahkan ponsel mereka ke arah Changmin untuk mengambil moment Changkyu. Changmin yang sedang mengompres Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang serius adalah yang terbaik. Setelah itu mereka akan keluar dan berteriak histeris melihat hasil foto yang mereka dapatkan.

Changmin memandang sekelilingnya, kadang ia bingung dengan suara pekikan tertahan yang tak ia tahu dari mana asalnya. Sedikit membuatnya merinding.

"Lihat lihat! Tuan Changmin itu sangat tampan. Serasi sekali dengan tuan muda. Ia juga begitu bersabar pasti sangat cocok dengan sikap tuan muda yang manja dan pemaksa" salah satu maid itu berargumen.

"Aku setuju. Tuan muda juga baru pertama kali membawa teman ke rumah, kurasa mereka ada hubungan special" argument lain terdengar sambil membetulkan argument pertama.

"Ahhh~~ aku bisa gila membayangkan mereka"

"Kau dengar panggilan sayang tuan Changmin pada tuan muda? Esmeralda"

"Oh manisnyaaaaa!" bukannya itu alay?

"Kalau melihat wajah tuan Changmin aku jadi teringat Aliando" demi Tuhan ini ngaco.

Mereka terus seperti itu. Para maid keluarga Cho memang terkenal Fujoshi fanatic, mengingat sang Nyonya besar mereka juga seperti itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau mau kemana Tao?" Tanya Kibum ketika Tao terlihat terburu buru membenahi peralatan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas pandanya. "Aku mau menjenguk Kyuhyun, kau mau ikut?" Tao terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Kibum tampak berpikir. Sebernarnya ia juga mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun tapi ia mempunyai schedule yang tak kalah mencemaskannya. Ia sekarang akan menonton konser Gain, oleh karenanya jugalah ia begitu bersemangat datang ke sekolah tadi. "Tidak" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Lalu aku akan pergi sendiri? Kau tega Bum?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya lagi. "Changmin ada di sana"

"Tapi dalam perjalanan aku akan kesepian" Kibum tak habis pikir, semakin lama kelebayan Changmin menular pada Tao.

"Kau ajak saja si cadel dan si hitam. Aku duluan ya"

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Jongin berada di sana. Ya mereka memang pulang bersama dengan Kibum biasanya. "Mana hyungku, Tao hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak tahu, dia pergi begitu saja" jawab Tao.

"Sehun, Jongin. Ayo kita menjenguk Kyuhyun hyung! Dia sakit"

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Seringaian mereka terlihat. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Kemudian mereka tersenyum pada Tao. "Ayo hyung!"

%ika. Zordick%

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar. Dengan alasan memberitahu orang tua mereka dan bertukar pakaian. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Demi NEPTUNUS! Jongin dan Sehun merasa Kyuhyun pastilah sangat kaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun hyung sekaya ini" decak kagum dari mulut Jongin terdengar.

Sehun mengiyakan. Tao terlihat santai ketika di sambut oleh beberapa orang butler. Dia langsung memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya, kembali teriakan histeris para maid terdengar. Banyak sekali pria keren yang datang hari ini dan hebatnya demi tuan muda mereka. Baiklah kalau begini, si ika juga ingin mendaftar menjadi maid di sana dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memotret moment moment luar biasa yang akan terjadi.

"Silahkan lewat sini tuan!" ujar para pelayan dan mereka semua mengikuti langkah sang pelayan yang membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar yang jujur saja sebesar lantai satu rumah Sehun.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun mereka di kejutkan dengan suara pecahan kaca. Tao sudah bersiap jika ada pencuri ia akan memukulnya dengan jurus wushu sementara kedua bocah itu sedikit ketakutan. "Tuan muda harus makan!"

"Aku tidak mau, baunya saja membuatku ingin muntah!" ujar Kyuhyun, meski ia masih lemah ia mampu untuk memarahi orang orang di sekitarnya. Changmin menghela nafas.

"Kyuhyun hyuuuunggg" pekik Sehun dan Jongin manja. Mereka harus baikkan di depan tuan kaya Kyuhyun? Siapa tahu Kyuhyun akan memberi mereka uang saku karena telah baik menjenguknya.

"TAO!" Kyuhyun terlihat riang melihat Tao di sana. Tao langsung menerjang Kyuhyun, ia hampir saja terisak. "Ssst… jangan nangis panda!" Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak mau makan? Nanti kau tambah sakit Kyu" ujar Tao mencoba membujuk juga.

"Aku tidak suka. Baunya saja membuatku ingin muntah, Tao" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Tao juga kasihan melihatnya. "Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Daddy dan Mommy saja tidak datang melihat keadaanku. Mereka lebih memilih dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri"

Jongin dan Sehun menunduk, rasa kasihan menyelinap di hati mereka. Sejujurnya niat mereka mengerjai Kyuhyun tadi sudah lenyap Karena melihat betapa kayanya Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus sedikit berbuat baik demi Kyuhyun. "Changmin hyung… apakah hyung yang mengobati Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Tentu saja!" Changmin menepuk dadanya sombong dan Sehun yang mendengar itu ingin muntah.

"Hyung hebat! Iya kan Jongin?" Sehun menyikut tangan Jongin. Jongin langsung gelagapan dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa hyung tidak deteksi saja penyakit Kyuhyun hyung?" benar juga.

Changmin meraba kening Kyuhyun kembali teriakan para Shipper ChangKyu di rumah itu menggema. Edward menatap tajam para maid tersebut. "Apakah perutmu sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Rasanya juga mual Min".

"Mungkin hanya ma—" bagaimanapun Changmin banyak membaca buku kedokteran yang dipaksa oleh mama tercintanya untuk membaca. Banyak atau tidaknya, setidaknya ada yang lengket di otaknya.

Sehun menarik tangan Changmin. "Hyung, kenapa tanda tanda Kyuhyun hyung theperti orang hamil?" ujar Sehun dengan mimic di buat buat.

"Eh?"

"Dia juga bilang dia tak suka bau makanannya. Itu seperti pelajaran kami yang baru saja kami pelajari hyung" sambung Jongin.

"Kau benar!" Changmin menepuk dahinya. "Kyuhyun hamil!" ucap Changmin yakin seyakin yakinnya.

"APAAAA?!"

"HUBUNGI NYONYA DAN TUAN BESAR!" pekik Edward. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu tuan muda?"

"Ma—mana mungkin" Kyuhyun seolah kehabisan kata kata melihat rumah seolah sangat kacau karena dua kata dari Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempercayai Changmin? Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

Edward sudah pingsan di tempat, sementara para maid menjerit tak karuan. Belum lagi para pelayan pria yang sepertinya ikut kebingungan. "TUAN… TUAN MUDA HAMIL!" dan sepertinya nada itu salah, mereka mengucapkannya seolah Kyuhyun adalah anak perempuan yang bersuami.

"_APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE SEOUL SEKARANG JUGA!" _Siwon di seberang sana ikutan panic.

"NYONYA, TUAN MUDA HAMIL?" kali ini menghubungi Heechul.

"_Oh~ Baby Kyu kami—"_ hening. "_HAMIL!?" _Dan kemudian suara benda jatuh terdengar. "_Mrs. Cho? Are you Ok? Mrs Cho?"_

Tuuutt… ttuuutt…

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum berjalan dengan langkah ringan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan lagu terakhir yang di nyanyikan oleh dewi hidupnya—Gain di konser yang baru saja ia tonton. "Fuck you nanananana~" dendangnya. Dia harus di pertanyakan benar penggemar Gain atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak hapal liriknya. Sepertinya dia susah move on dari Hyuna.

Kibum menghela nafas, hari sudah gelap. Ia mengira pasti Sehun terus bertanya pada ibunya tentang keberadaannya. Bagaimana pun, si cadel itu tidak akan pernah senang jika tidak mengganggu Kibum sehari saja. Kibum melirik jam tangannya, ia berpikir untuk pulang naik taksi saja. Tapi—

Ayolah, itu pemborosan.

Kibum akhirnya memilih berlari. Meski kadang ia terkejut ketika di gonggongi oleh anjing penjaga rumah yang ia lewati.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Tiga puluh menit. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mendaftar menjadi atlit lari sebentar lagi. Ia mengatur nafasnya, kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pu—pulang" Kibum baru saja mengucapkan salam dan pemandangan tak mengenakkan sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Ibunya sedang menangis dan itu membuatnya bertanya Tanya apa prihal yang sedang terjadi.

Ia menatap tajam Sehun dan Sehun menggeleng. Ia melihat dua orang asing di rumahnya, dan sungguh ia kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk diantara keduanya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya terlihat kering. "Kyu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kibum dan mata Kyuhyun berkaca kaca.

Lho lho lho?

Apakah melihat konser Gain sebuah dosa?

Apakah pindah fandom karena ia patah hati dicampakkan Hyuna adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang membuat orang di seluruh ruangan ini menatapnya dengan berbagai makna?

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjengukmu tadi, aku—"

BUGHHH—

Siwon meninju wajah Kibum. "HYUUNNG" pekik Sehun, terbesit rasa bersalah di benaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia kasihan juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHAMILI ANAKKU! SIALAN KAU!"—Kibum sungguh tak mengerti. "Sudahlah Daddy! Lepaskan Kibum!"

Dan sungguh adegan ini seperti drama romance dimana Kibum sungguh benar benar menghamili anak gadis orang. Apakah sekarang ia sedang di pukuli oleh calon mertuanya. Demi Hyuna yang bohai, ia tak ingat bahwa laki laki bisa hamil, meski ia pernah membaca artikel tentang itu dan ia menyimpulkann itu hanyalah hoax belaka.

"Dear, tenanglah~" Heechul turun tangan memeluk suaminya dari belakang. Changmin membantu Kibum berdiri, dengan pipi yang bonyok. Sial sekali.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa hamil?" Kibum bertanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum seolah berkata 'aku – juga – tidak – tahu – jangan – Tanya – aku'

"Kau bertanya padahal kau yang menghamili Kyuhyun kami" Siwon benar benar tidak bisa santai. Anak semata wayangnya, yang sempurna mengapa menjadi pihak yang menderita di sini.

Kyuhyun dengan takut takut memberikan test pack di tangannya. Kibum mengambilnya dan matanya tentu saja melotot. "Yang benar saja?" Kibum tentu saja tak percaya, dua garis?

"Satu satunya orang yang pernah tidur dengan Kyuhyun kami adalah kau! Dan adikmu sendiri menceritakan kalau ia pernah mendapati kalian tidur seranjang dengan pakaian berserakan dimana mana lalu beradegan seperti film yaoi delapan belas tahun keatas"

Kibum menatap tajam pada Sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang Jongin. "Umma tidak menyangka, umma membesarkan anak tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu Kibum" Ryeowook kecewa melihat anak sulungnya itu. Kibum merasakan rasa bersalah menghantui hatinya.

"Ta—tapi aku tidak—"

"Umma yang kurang dalam mendidikmu" bibir Kibum terkatup sudah. Ia bisa apa kini?

"Hei bocah! Katakan kesaksianmu!" wanita yang bertajuk induk setan itu—Cho Heechul seolah ingin menyembur Sehun. Sehun berdiri di samping Jongin. "Thehun berthakti kalau Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung pernah berhubungan thex"

"Kesaksianmu palsu bocah" cibir Kibum. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, kasihan juga sahabatnya itu. Ia sakit malah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia tahu pasti ada kesalah pahaman disini, dan ia yakin ini karena dua bocah pembuat onar yang kini saling memeluk ketakutan mendapat tatapan dari Kibum.

Tao menghapus air mata yang menetes dari matanya. "Aku iklas kalau dengan Kibum, sungguh. Aku tahu Kibum pasti memikirkan tentangku"

Sungguh Kibum tak pernah memikirkan tentang Tao. Sepertinya si panda ke geeran. Kibum sweetdrop.

"Sungguh Bum, walaupun kau adalah adindaku, aku merelakanmu dengan esmeraldaku" Sialan kau Changmin.

Kibum rasa kepalanya berdenyut, apa hanya dia sendiri yang waras di sini? Kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Bertanggungjawablah Kibum!" desakkan dari air mata ibunya membuat Kibum menyerah.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku!" Kibum berlutut. Kyuhyun cukup takjub dengan Kibum. Apa mereka sungguh sungguh akan di nikahkan? Ini gila! Dia bercita cita untuk menikahi Hyuna suatu hari nanti.

%ika. Zordick%

Konyol—

Sesekali Kibum meringis saat salah satu maid mengompres wajah tampannya. Sang maid hanya bisa tersipu, ia tak menyangka kalau teman tuan mudanya itu sangat tampan dan ini adalah calon suaminya. Betapa beruntungnya para main yang merupakan fujoshi yang tinggal di tempat ini.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdehem, membuat maid yang mengompres wajah Kibum terlonjak. "Tu—tuan muda"

"Biar aku saja. Pergi sana kau!" Kyuhyun memang selalu bertindak angkuh. Ia merebut paksa kain kompres di tangan sang maid. "Apa sakit? Maafkan Daddy!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengompres wajah Kibum.

"Kau benar benar hamil?" sekali lagi Kibum bertanya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Bukankah kau?" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kapan aku? Ahh~ aku bisa gila" Kibum terlihat sangat frustasi. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baru kali ini kulihat kau sefrustasi ini" aku Kyuhyun dan Kibum merasa berdosa ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun. Cukup membuat Heechul—ratu fujoshi yang lewat di ruang keluarga itu menahan pekikannya. Ia segera mengambil CLR di kamarnya dan mulai memotret moment romantic anaknya dan Kibum.

"Lumayan hangat" ucap Kibum. "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Ayo makan!"

"Aku tidak nafsu, makanan itu membuatku ingin muntah!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kibum memutar otaknya, mencoba menemukan cara agar Kyuhyun mau makan. Sepertinya ada cara dan ia harus benar benar menikmati perannya sekarang. Kibum meraba perut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sontak memukul tangannya. "Tak ku sangka kau mesum, Bum"

Ingatkan Kibum, kalau sebenarnya yang paling menikmati peran di sini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tingkahnya persis seperti ibu ibu rempong yang tak ingin di sentuh suaminya. Lihatlah muka merajuknya itu, membuat Kibum mual. "Aku sedang mencoba berbicara dengan anakku"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau mengakuinya" Tuh—lihat itu. Apa benar Kyuhyun hamil? Sepertinya Kibum harus menyetujuinya, lihatlah tingkah Kyuhyun yang kelewat sok jutek padanya itu.

"Sejak ayahmu memukulku di rumahku" ucap Kibum santai. Kibum meraba perut Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun nyaris terpekik karena geli. "Diamlah dulu!" perintah Kibum

"Tapi geli, bodoh!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Para maid dan Heechul semakin gila. Apa gerangan yang sedang di lakukan Kibum? Apa mereka akan melakukan hubungan ehem aham di ruangan keluarga. Oh nooo… handycam mana handycam?

Kibum mengecup perut Kyuhyun. "Hei bayi kecil, katakan pada ibu bodohmu itu agar ia makan. Bukankah kau lapar di dalam sana?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, dan ia terharu. Kibum sungguh peduli padanya. Mencemaskannya. Tapi—

"Kenapa dia harus memanggilku ibu? Aku pria!"

"Kau yang mengandung berarti kau ibu" ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, ia sungguh tak terima. Apa apaan itu? Kenapa tidak Kibum saja yang hamil.

"Bayi kecil, kenalkan! Aku ayahmu… jangan menyusahkan ibu ya. Atau aku akan memarahimu, mengerti!" Kyuhyun diam diam tersenyum melihat ulah Kibum. Kalau seperti ini, ia takkan pernah menyesal mengandung anak itu. Meskipun cintanya pada Hyuna masih belum padam.

"Baik Daddy" Kyuhyun menirukan suara anak kecil dan ia tertawa setelahnya. "Ayo makan!" ujar Kibum.

"Gendong~"

"Bangsat kau Cho!"

"DADDYY"

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Kibum ingin menendang Kyuhyun jika tak mengingat ada darah dagingnya di dalam perut pria kurang ajar itu. Ia juga sedikit takut dengan Cho Siwon yang kekar. Bisa bonyok mukanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum kedinginan. Ya bocah yang biasa hidup miskin itu tidak terbiasa dengan tempat tidur yang terlalu empuk itu, ia juga tidak terbiasa dengan dinginnya AC. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya yang tidur di sampingnya itu tampak tak bisa tidur juga.

"Bum"

"Hmmm" gumam Kibum, masih berpura pura tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita benar benar menikah?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kibum membuka matanya. Ia berbalik dan kini wajah mereka berhadapan. "Kau menyukai wanita kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku suka dada besar dan bentuk tubuh sexy" ucap Kyuhyun yakin. "Aku pernah diam diam menonton film porno dan aku 'ehem' dengan membayangkan Hyuna di kamar mandi" Kibum rasa itu sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Ketika anak itu lahir, kita bisa bercerai" Kibum berbicara.

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun menunduk, tangannya mengelus perut datarnya. "Aku tak ingin anak ini kurang perhatian. Aku tak mau dia bernasib sama denganku."

Kibum merasa menyesal. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah berpisah. Jalani saja! Tapi kau boleh berpacaran dengan wanita mana saja yang kau mau" lanjut Kyuhyun. Dan perasaan bersalah lebih menghantui Kibum kali ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir" ucap Kibum. "Aku sahabatmu, dan kurasa takkan ada masalah jika aku harus menemanimu sampai akhir hayat"

"Aku bahagia, Daddy dan Mommy peduli padaku. Changmin dan Tao yang bersedia menangis untukku. Dan kau yang selalu cuek padaku ternyata sehangat ini Bum" Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku dingin?"

"Kau hanya memikirkan uang"

"Karena kau sudah memilikinya makanya kau tak memikirkannya lagi"

"Begitu juga kau, kau tak memikirkan kepedulian orang padamu karena kau memilikinya"

Kibum diam, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti masalahnya sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya butuh perhatian dan kepedulian. Kyuhyun hanya anak manja yang belum bisa mandiri hingga sekarang.

%ika. Zordick%

"CIEEEE…. CIEEEE…. Pengantin baru!" Changmin bersorak heboh. Kibum masih terlelap sementara Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara tinggi melengking milik Changmin. Di sana terlihat Tao menyusul dengan langkah terburu buru.

Kyuhyun melihat kea rah Kibum yang tertidur persis seperti anak bayi. Begitu polos. "Ku dengar dari Sehun akan sangat sulit membangunkannya" ujar Tao dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Bum, Oi BUMMMM!" Changmin masih dengan hebohnya membangunkan Kibum.

"Dia tidak akan bangun seperti itu bodoh!" Changmin menciut, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sembuh sejak tiga hari penuh derita Kibum merawatnya sebagai calon suami. Belum lagi Heechul yang begitu menyukai Kibum dan Siwon yang sangat bangga dengan prestasi Kibum yang ia yakin mampu mewarisi bisnisnya.

"Bum~, bangun~" penuh kelembutan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sungguh menikmati perannya sebagai seorang wanita jejadian sekarang. Kibum langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya, kemudian—

"Apa apa? Apa yang sakit? Dimana yang sakit?" Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Tao terkikik. "Tidak ada, sana cuci mukamu" ucap Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

"Hei Changmin, kau bawa yang kuminta"

"Ya—di sini" Changmin mengeluarkan test pack dari ranselnya. Kibum tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. "Periksa sana Kyu!"

"Kau, kau masih tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Mata Kyuhyun berkaca kaca.

PLEETAAK—

Timpukan penuh cinta dari Kibum mendarat mulut di kepala Kyuhyun. "Aduh ini sakit!"

"Sepertinya kau menikmati peranmu sebagai perempuan, Cho"

"Siapa yang perempuan, muka datar?"

"Muka datar? Dasar manja!"

"Aku tidak manja, setan salju!"

Changmin dan Tao tertawa kaku. Sepertinya mereka berdua sungguh menikmati peran menjadi suami istri. "K—kau" Kibum menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Kelakuan manja Kyuhyun kembali. "DAD—"Kibum langsung menutup mulut Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kumohon cobalah! Aku memohon padamu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Lakukan atau kucium kau!" masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"SUIT… SUITTT" Changmin bersiul. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, ia merebut test pack di tangan Kibum dan melakukan test seperti yang di tunjukkan di kotak test pack tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dan dengan wajah merengutnya memberikan test pack itu kepada Kibum. "Kau memang tidak hamil kan?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Mana mungkin seorang pria hamil" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menunduk. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau Siwon dan Heechul akan pergi kembali keluar negri dan meninggalkannya. Kibum akan kembali cuek padanya. Dia akan kembali merasa sendirian di rumah besarnya.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. "Kami peduli padamu Kyu. Tidak perlu berpura pura seperti ini dan mengikuti permainan Si cadel dan si hitam itu"

"Kami disini Kyu" Changmin memeluk tubuh kedua sahabatnya. "Tao tidak diajak?" Tanya Tao.

"Kemarilah panda!" ujar Kibum dan mereka berempat berpelukan.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurus perusahaan yang disini saja, Siwon" Heechul yang mengintip kejadian itu bersama Siwon mengeluarkan idenya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau juga Chullie, bukalah cabang butikmu di sini. Agar kita bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik"

"Aku setuju" Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Anak kita beruntung mempunyai sahabat sahabat seperti mereka", ucap Siwon memandang keempatnya yang kini tertawa.

"Tapi aku sedikit kecewa karena Kibum tidak jadi menantu kita. Padahal dia tampan dan berbakat"

"Chullie, jangan mulai lagi! Apa tidak cukup kau yang mengurungku di sebuah kamar hotel bersama lelaki Jepang kemarin?"

Krik…

Krik…

Heechul nyengir. "Aku akan pastikan, Kyuhyun takkan menikah dengan seorang fujoshi" sambung Siwon meratapi nasib.

END

Ini dia permintaan reader.

Lunas ok!

Our story: sahur… sahur (NEXT)

Tapi bohong wakakakakakak…

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya…


End file.
